I Choose You
by NoLove10
Summary: What if Piper's choice was different when it came to her heart and who she truly loves? "You call me all those made up names. We fight, we go at each other's throat and then we fuck. It's a vicious cycle, you know?—that's our thing and I like it like that." - Vauseman- ONE-SHOT.


_Just a little one-shot I thought I might try out since it's been stuck in my head for a while now. Anyhow, I hope you guys will enjoy it._

888

She stood besides the phone quietly with silent tears rolling down her cheeks as her meaningful words echoed in her ears repeatedly.

"_Here's what this means going forward. You may not come running to me again. Not with your problems. Not with your love. Not with your need, or sadness, or anger, or even your laundry when it's not specifically your laundry day. You may never come to me again. Ever!"_

As the seconds thick by, the harder it became to form words. She couldn't do this to her again. Not after everything they've been through these last few weeks to be on good terms again. Their relationship was far from perfect. Heck it was toxic to say the least.

But the truth is, she will always need Alex Vause because she's the inevitability in her life. Piper Chapman needed Alex Vause because Alex was the only person in this world who knew who she really is.

Despite her fucked up flaws, and screw ups, Alex Vause needed her and she needed Alex too. She needed Alex Vause because she's the only person she could go to with all her crap and in return, Alex always made it all better with her comfort. Alex Vause can handle her.

It's not just about the sex. No. it was deeper than that. Alex knew who the real Piper Chapman is. All this time she's been saying that prison changed her but the truth is, prison brought out that person she's been hiding deep within her, afraid of showing it to the people who see her as the perfect woman.

But with Alex Vause, she didn't have to be the perfect woman. With Alex she could be a park slope narcissist and that was fine because that's who the real Piper Chapman is. Alex can put up with her and she has for far too long. Abandoning her again would make any convict criminal like her an amateur because out of all the wrong choices she's made in the past or even lately, abandoning Alex again would be far too fucked up.

She needs Alex Vause because she loves everything about the sexy, tall brunette.

"So what's the word Piper?"

Larry's desperate tone over the phone snapped her back to reality.

"Can you be my wife Piper Chapman?"

She swallowed hard and sniffled back her tears. "I'm sorry, Larry. I can't." She replied.

She could hear the crack in his voice and for a brief instant; it broke the old Piper's heart. Just for a second.

"The old Piper would want to marry you." She begin to explain. "You knew the old Piper, Larry. That's who you fell for." She said truthfully. "You and I both know that you didn't sign up for all this and you shouldn't have to deal with it. Do what you gotta do. I'm really sorry Larry. Old Piper's gone."

"Piper please-"

"I truly am sorry. Goodbye Larry."

She hung up the phone and without giving it a second thought, she begin to walk away not even feeling remorseful or sadness about the decision she just made. For once in her life, she felt like she did something right.

She walked at a fast pace to Alex's bunk with determination because she wanted to do nothing more than to protest her love to the brunette despite her genius manipulative ways of screwing her over. But then again, she's just the same. It was one of the many reasons why they were perfect for each other.

She was finally able to breathe when she reached Alex's bed. Piper was hoping that she'd be alone but instead, she found Nichols sitting on the bed next to Alex.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow at the sight of her features.

Alex thought perhaps she didn't make herself clear when she basically said she didn't want to see her face again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked.

Piper took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you." She replied bravely.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Alex chuckled sarcastically. "Didn't you get the _'you may never come to me again' _part?"

"Ooh." Nichols grimaced teasingly. "I guess that means you're not wanted Chapman. Get out of here."

"No." Piper said.

"No?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah. I'm not leaving until I talk to you." Piper told her.

On second thought, Piper walked towards Alex, grabbed her face in her hands and smashed her lips against the brunette's lips as Nichols watched. To say that Alex was surprised would be an understatement, but still, she didn't resist the urge of kissing the blonde woman back lustfully and dominatingly.

She missed her.

"Okay. I'll just be somewhere else." Nichols whispered feeling completely left out.

She would ask in on a threesome but she figured whatever this was, it was between the two ex-lovers and she would rather not take part.

Pulling away breathlessly, the hot brunette had a look of confusion in her blue-green-ish eyes. Lips swollen, she yearned for a breath of oxygen as she ran her fingers through her dark hair, silently asking Piper for an explanation.

"Fuck your pride; fuck your flaws and charms. Fuck your lies; fuck you for being a manipulative bitch. Fuck you for coincidentally being in the same prison as I am. Fuck you for haunting me all those years even when I tried to bury you…bury us. Fuck you for all the memories you bring back every single time I see you smile. I hate that stupid hold that you seem to have over me, so fuck you for that too. Honestly, fuck you for it all, Alex!" Piper said all in one short breath. "Despite all of it, I-I can't believe I'm in love with someone as messed up as you are. You come with all sorts of complication but I still love you Goddamn it! I choose you."

Alex frowned.

I choose you.

She knew what she heard, but yet, it was still unbelievable.

"Yeah, that's right. I choose you Alex Vause because I'm in love with you and I don't want anybody else but you. I wanna be your prison wife."

A smile formed its way across Alex's rosy cheeks as she gasped between tears.

"Me?" She questioned dubiously.

"Yes. I can be a horse's ass, I can be a park slope narcissist, but I can't break your heart again." Piper whispered. "I'm sorry I ever did it before. This is my chance to do it all over again with you and I'm not about to fuck it up a second time. Yes. I choose you."

Alex was too speechless to form proper sentences. With the absence of the C.O's, all she could do was pull Piper back into another kiss. A lock of their lips syncing together that was so passionate, one that was beyond physical pleasure or comfort.

It was one that said I'm glad to be a first priority and finally chosen.

"Why?" She breathed against Piper's lips.

Don't get her wrong, she was thrilled beyond words but she couldn't help but question the sudden change of mind.

There are many reasons why she changed her mind. But all it came down to at the end is the fact that her heart wanted Alex Vause and yearned for her.

She could've of chose Larry for all the right reasons. He's steady… he's a safe resort and he allows her to pretend to be whoever she wants to be.

But with Alex, she didn't deal with all that pretend bullshit. With Alex, her inner self comes out and she's forced to deal with who she really is because Alex knows how to get under her skin even when it's not intentional.

With a relieved sigh, Piper took a seat besides Alex and bit her lips as she begin. "Because Larry is no Alex Vause," Oh that's damn true and they both knew it. Alex couldn't help but laugh because she has an alter ego. Larry might have a dick but she can bet on the last pairs of her eyeliner-sharpies that she still knows how to pleasure Piper Chapman better than anyone else.

But put that all aside for a while.

"And because sometimes in life, the fucked up, poisonous choices are all you have but yet they make you happy. You call me all those made up names. We fight, we go at each other's throat and then we fuck. It's a vicious cycle, you know?—that's our thing and I like it like that." Piper finished with a smile.

Alex chuckled again with a shake of her head. She grabbed Piper's hand on her lap and intertwined their fingers together.

"You're not perfect, you don't know about rules and all the daily complicated shit that life throws at us, and honestly, neither does the real Piper Chapman and that's why I choose you. I don't want someone perfect. I just want someone who gets me and all my fucked up choices. We're extremely toxic for each other but you've always chose me. It's time I finally do the same." Piper added.

Alex was impressed. She knows Piper. That was true.

In all those years that she's known Piper, she's never heard Piper Chapman speak so truthfully and straight-forward.

"Oh kid," Alex sighed, still with a proud smile dancing across her naturally pink lips. "I'm gonna do right by you this time, Pipes. I give you my word."

If there's one thing Piper knew about Alex Vause, it was that her promises were always kept.

"You're my fucked up, poisonous choice, so you better." Piper said humorously, causing Alex to roll her eyes at her.

"Do you know what this means going forward?" Alex asked.

Piper shook her head. She didn't think this far forward because all she wanted to do was tell Alex that she couldn't live without her.

As she waited for Alex's speech on moving forward, the moment almost felt like a déjà vu. Except this time, Piper was hoping for better outcomes.

"It means it's just you and me now Pipes." Alex licked her pink lips. "No more lies, no more bullshit. We're getting out of this place and from now on, whatever happens, we got each other's backs."

Piper nodded. That sounded sincere and more than fair.

"Now, that, I can live with."

Their lips met again. This all felt too sudden but it also felt right. Their lips moved against each other's smoothly with no difficulty. The air around them strained and became thin. It felt electric, unbelievable, and perfect… like nothing they both have ever felt even with the history they have.

They both guessed it was because they were right for each other and wanted each other at same the time.

Alex tangled her fingers in the blonde's golden hair as she sought entrance of her mouth in desperate need of deepening the kiss. Her tongue probed at her lower lips, her slightly sharp teeth gently bit down at Piper's lips as she moaned of arousal and absolute need of pleasure.

"I want you." Piper murmured.

Alex nodded. "I do too, baby." She agreed. "Chapel?"

Chapman chuckled as she pulled at the brunette's lower lips, trying to catch her breath. "We're going to hell if we do it in the chapel one more time." She said.

"Might as well." Alex joked. "We're already in hell, right?"

"Hm, true."

Alex's hands traveled its way down Piper's breast, gently squeezing them as she groaned of need. Her lips traveled down Piper's neck, breathing into her neck as she pulled her on her lap.

"Are you gonna be a good girl?" She asked.

Piper nodded between soft moans. "Yeah."

"You're gonna cum for me too?"

Piper grinned, lips parting and gasping. She needed Alex now.

"Unh, hunh. Yes too."

Piper could feel her heart beginning to race above Alex. Her slender fingers trembled in the brunette's hair as Alex's kisses traveled down her chest more tantalizingly.

It drove her mad.

Goddamn, she wanted Alex.

…

But somehow, someone still managed to interrupt and ruined the exciting moment.

"This is lesbian activity!" Pennsatucky's irritating voice came yelling in disapproval of the sexual acts being performed by the two women. "You lesboes can't do that. Where the fuck is a C.O. when you need one?"

Honestly, that freaking Jesus freak couldn't have worse timing for her shit.

"You know what?" Alex pulled away, "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, you stupid freak, I will crucify you worse than the Romans did Jesus."

And at this point, it wasn't even a joke. She was fed up with Pennsatucky.

Piper chuckled. She couldn't be prouder.

888

_This is it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. feedbacks are much appreciated so leave a review and let me know what you thought._


End file.
